


Twisted Bonds

by bunnymauk



Series: The Moon and the Mirror (Molly & Lucien Twin AU) [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Background Relationships, Explicit Language, Multi, Protective Siblings, Sequel, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Spoilers, Swearing, Twin AU, background widomauk, caleb is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymauk/pseuds/bunnymauk
Summary: Mollymauk finds out that his twin, Lucien, threatened his new lover. And he's not best pleased.Cue arguing, some strange bonding and pie.(This is a follow up to A Welcome Distraction, but it isn't really necessary to read that first.)
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: The Moon and the Mirror (Molly & Lucien Twin AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104956
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Twisted Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun, I really like writing these guys together. And it turned out a little sweeter than I was expecting, which is always nice :D 
> 
> Please enjoy!

* * *

Mollymauk was going to do it. He was actually going to murder his sibling. 

He strode swiftly, tail lashing furiously behind him as he stomped through the library of his stupid brother’s stupid Order, barely noticing the confused and alarmed looks he was receiving from those he passed. Of all the low-life, dirty, sneaky bastards he could have been related to, he’d been cursed with the worst of them. Damn his rotten luck. 

He spotted the tiefling, pouring over something at a desk by one of the large ornate windows and the fury flared up within him again at the sight of his curved horns and smug little face. He’d purposefully not brought his scimitars with him, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t throttle him. Fists clenched, he lowered his head and made a very stompy beeline towards him, stopping in front of the desk and glowering down at Lucien. His tail danced in agitated little swirls behind him. 

“Well, well, Mollymauk. Never thought I’d see you step foot in a library,” Lucien smiled coolly up at his brother, as the colourful tiefling hovered over the desk, blocking some of the daylight. A thick ancient tome was lying open in front of Lucien and he had been carefully transcribing some runes onto parchment. “Unfortunately, I think the books here at the Order are a little above your reading level, but the local orphanage may be able to help.” 

Lucien then noticed the furious way in which Mollymauk was baring his sharp teeth at him, crimson eyes practically glowing with fury, nostrils flared. The expression probably would have frightened someone else, but Lucien merely peered up at him with a curious gaze, an eyebrow raised in question. He sighed and put down his pen, noting with dissatisfaction that the black ink splattered on the page as he did so.

“Alright. What have I done now?” 

“You threatened him,” Molly spat, towering over his brother, his sharp nails digging into the wood of the desk, scraping against the surface with an unpleasant scratching sound.

“You’ll have to be more specific. I’ve threatened a lot of people,” Lucien gave him a cocky smirk, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, waiting for the response. Molly was so easy to play with when he was like this.

“You know _exactly_ who I am talking about, fuckface,” Mollymauk growled through gritted teeth. Oh, how tempting it was to just reach over the desk and smack him. His fingers curled against the wood as he fought against the urge. He could see his brother’s swords, resting with his satchel.

“Oh, right, lover boy,” Lucien rolled his eyes with a derisive chuckle. “He came running to you about it, did he?”  
  
“No. We were just discussing how much of an arsehole you are and it came up,” Molly’s eyes narrowed dangerously and he matched the pose of his brother, crossing his arms over his chest and giving him a humourless smile. 

“Oh, that’s a shame. Here I was, thinking he and I got on rather well,” Lucien’s tone was one of mock hurt and in a flash, Molly reached forward and grabbed the front of his brother’s robes, unable to stop himself. The desk shook with the movement and the pen clattered to the floor, loud in the relatively quiet room. Lucien grinned, fangs bared. 

“I asked you, _nicely_ , to stop doing this shit, Lucien,” Molly grinned back furiously, lips curled and his crimson eyes livid as he drew closer to his brother’s face.

“Well, I never made any promises, Mollymauk,” the tiefling cocked his head to the side, wondering what exactly Molly planned to do. Nothing, most likely. He rarely followed through with his threats. “And, well… I was just making sure he was on the level. _Someone_ has to look out for you, right?” 

“Stop meddling in my goddamn love life!” Molly shouted, far too loudly and there was a pause in movement around them, an awkward hush falling over the room. 

“You are showing me up, Mollymauk,” Lucien’s quiet voice became suddenly icy, the novelty of messing with his angry brother wearing off as he saw the faces of some of his peers glancing in their direction. Mollymauk was hardly inconspicuous in his flamboyant, ridiculous garb and Lucien suddenly realised members of the Order would have seen him walk around alone. What if they had thought it was him? 

Only a select few of the members would even remember that he had a twin. After all, it had been a long time since Mollymauk had left. So long, in fact, that they would still know him by his old name. Lucien huffed in irritation. If this _idiot_ had ruined his reputation with his stupid stripy leggings and rainbow coat, he was going to pay. 

Mollymauk too looked around, raising an eyebrow at the stares he was receiving from several sullen faced students, before turning back to Lucien and scoffing. 

“Ah, yeah. Wouldn’t wanna ruin your precious fucking image. That’s all you give a shit about, right?” Molly sneered, trying not to let the hurt show in his voice. It had been a bone of contention between them for a long time, how much stock Lucien put in maintaining his reputation rather than trying to work on their relationship. Lucien had told him before it was for both their sakes, but Molly didn’t feel like he was benefitting much from his brother’s obsession with knowledge and power.

He shook his head, jewellery jingling, and huffed, releasing Lucien’s robes. The other tiefling sat back and frowned up at him, very conscious of the way they were being stared at but trying to hide the discomfort from both his peers and Mollymauk. He’d gotten very good at hiding things, but Molly could usually see through it. 

“Fine. We’ll talk tonight. At home,” he said, glaring defiantly at the stony look on Lucien’s face, indeed noticing the way his brother was carefully arranging his expression. His eyes flashed maliciously. “If you don’t come, I’ll turn up here again tomorrow and we _will_ have a discussion in front of all your little friends. Perhaps I’ll go and check in with the elders too, eh? I’m sure they’d love to know what I’ve been up to.” 

“Fine, if we must,” Lucien sighed heavily, straightening his clothes and watching Molly with slightly narrowed eyes. 

Molly stared him down for a second, before turning to leave with a scowl. He couldn’t resist batting the inkwell with his tail as he walked away, knocking it over and causing black ink to spill all over his brother’s parchment. He smiled to himself as he heard the curse in Infernal from behind him.

* * *

There was a heavy silence when Lucien walked through the door that evening - and it served to make him a tad uncomfortable. Carefully, he peered around, noting the open door of his brother’s empty room and padding quietly into the small social space they had created, which led to the tiny kitchen. Their home wasn’t much, falling apart a little here and there, but it was theirs. 

Mollymauk was snoozing on the sofa, sprawled out with his mouth open and one arm and leg hanging off the side. Lucien’s lips quirked in a tiny smile at the sight, as he set a small parcel down on the table and unburdened himself of his satchel and woollen cloak. Molly stirred awake from his light sleep at the sound of his brother bustling about and squinted up at him.   
  
“Evening,” Lucien raised an eyebrow at Molly as he groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Mrrrh,” Molly grunted, before he caught a whiff of something sweet. He sniffed at the air and squinted at the parcel on the table suspiciously. “... What’s in the box?” 

“Apple pie,” Lucien eyed his brother carefully, gauging the reaction. Molly’s eyebrows shot up, red eyes widening and he knew he had understood the meaning behind this particular peace offering. 

* * *

_It was a cold winter’s day and two young tieflings giggled as they sat huddled in the alleyway together behind the tavern, their stolen quarry nestled between them. The pie had been an easy steal, left to cool in someone’s window and Lucien had been quick enough to snag it without being seen, his brother giving him a boost up._

_It was hard to feel guilty when the hunger rippled through them with each ravenous bite and the warmth of the freshly baked pie soothed their freezing fingers. It was good and sweet and for a moment, they had both felt happy and content. After they’d finished, Molly had rested his head on his brother’s shoulder, Lucien wrapping his tail around him and giving his hand a squeeze._

He’d always struggled with words, but he had known Molly would remember that day, remember what that shared moment and silent affection had meant. 

They _were_ brothers, after all.

* * *

“Alright…” Molly sighed, rubbing his face and shuffling to the edge of the seat. “But we’re still going to talk. You know that, right? I’m not happy, Lu.” 

Lucien wrinkled his nose in distaste and busied himself with taking the pie into the kitchen to cut it up, hoping to avoid the conversation a little longer. An angry Molly was easy to deal with. He could just laugh at him and wind him up. But Molly wanting to talk about feelings and such… he didn’t like that. It made him uncomfortable.

“Lucien!” Molly called incredulously from the lounge and Lucien huffed loudly, grabbing a knife and starting to carve - a little aggressively - into the pastry.

“It will go cold,” he called back, building his wall back up with snark. That was easy, familiar. “And then you’ll just bitch about cold pie all damn night.” 

He heard his sibling stomp his way over to the kitchen and turned to see him in the doorway, arms crossed and frowning heavily. Lucien could tell he wasn’t as angry as he had been earlier in the day, Molly’s rage never really lasted that long, but he _was_ upset. Lucien could tell he had crossed a line this time and, well, that certainly didn’t make him any more eager to talk about it. 

“What’s the issue? He’s still with you, isn’t he?” Lucien snapped, tossing the knife down with a clatter and crossing his arms over his chest, stance defensive and eyes glaring. Mollymauk’s lip curled back, exposing his fangs. 

“The _issue_?” Molly gave a humourless chuckle, leaning his weight on one leg as he too crossed his arms, tail beginning to lash dangerously behind him. “There are several issues here, Lucien. Surely, in all your infinite fucking wisdom, you can figure at least one of them out?”

They stared each other down for a moment, Lucien defensive and Molly incredulous, the silence and tension between them weighing heavily in the atmosphere - before Molly laughed again and shook his head. 

“I guess the main issue - aside from, you know, threatening to murder an innocent man - would be the fact that you seem to be determined to fuck up every single good thing that comes my way,” he glared intently at his brother, words low and quiet - a warning sign when it came to Mollymauk. “I asked you to stop doing this, stop driving people away from me. You know it upsets me. And you keep _fucking doing it_ , Lucien.” 

Lucien didn’t respond, his face carefully blank, his eyes cool and emotionless. However, his fingers began to dig into the flesh of his arms and his tail shifted to wrap around his leg. He really wished Molly would have just accepted the damn pie. 

“Every time a little piece of happiness comes my way, you try and snatch it away from me,” Molly sounded less angry now, voice laced with hurt. That just made it worse. Lucien shifted uncomfortably. “It’s like… it’s like you just want me to be miserable. Is that it? You really hate me that much you can’t bear to see me happy?”

“I… don’t…” Lucien muttered, voice barely audible as he shifted his gaze away from his brother, visibly trying to curl in on himself. 

“You don’t what?” Molly raised an eyebrow, taking a step closer and peering at him closely. 

“I don’t hate you,” Lucien said quietly, still not looking at him. Why was it so hard to tell his own sibling how he felt? He let out a long heavy breath and turned his head back to his brother, frowning slightly. “I… you’re all I have. I just… don’t want to be alone. You’re moving on. I… don’t like it.” 

Molly blinked at him in surprise, a little taken aback by the words. He walked to his brother - Lucien still shifting uncomfortably and eyeing him a little cautiously - and placed his hand on his cheek gently. He felt Lucien stiffen at the touch, then relax slightly.

“No matter where I am, or who I’m with, I’m still your brother,” Mollymauk’s voice was soft, reassuring, a tone Lucien didn’t often get to hear these days. He bit his lip and nodded. “I’ll always have your back. And I’ll always love you. But you need to stop this, Lu. All you’re doing is pushing me away, making me resent you. I… don’t want that.” 

Lucien paused for a moment, then nodded again, uncrossing his arms and running a hand through his hair. Molly stepped back a little, a tiny, slightly sad smile playing on his lips. Part of him missed the days when it was just them against the world. It was hard and frightening, two young orphans fighting to survive, but they had been closer then. He missed that. He longed for it. 

“So… this, uh, Caleb makes you happy, then?” Lucien sighed and looked at Molly, giving him the smallest of smiles. “Honestly, he didn’t look like much…”

“He’s full of surprises,” Molly found himself smiling widely with fondness, looking down at the floor a little bashfully. Lucien chuckled. “Yeah… he makes me happy. He’s so clever and sweet and funny and just… yeah.” 

“Alright. I’ll… try and back off,” Lucien nodded slowly, before raising an eyebrow at his brother. “I did mean it though. If he hurts you…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mollymauk rolled his eyes, but he was grinning now. Part of him did appreciate Lucien’s protectiveness. It had served him well over the years. Not everyone had been so kind to him as Caleb had been and it was nice to know you had someone in your corner. “Whatever. I think it’s pie time, don’t you?”   
  
“Oh, _now_ you want it,” Lucien scoffed. It was his turn to roll his eyes, turning to the pastry and starting to dish it up, still reeling a little from being forced to open up. He handed his brother a slice on a small, slightly chipped plate, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Thanks, Lu,” Molly smiled and he knew he wasn’t just thanking him for the pie. Lucien nodded, taking a bite of his own slice. It tasted good - much better now that he had the money to pay for such things. 

“Lu?” Molly cocked his head to the side, a small smirk quirking at the side of his lips as he chewed. 

“Hmm?” 

“The pie is cold,” he grinned impishly, turning to leave the kitchen. He didn’t quite manage to dance around the foot that shot out to kick him, but he laughed as he felt it hit his leg and scampered off. Lucien smiled. 


End file.
